Compressor systems are commonly utilized in HVAC applications. Many HVAC applications utilize compressor systems that comprise two or more parallel-connected compressors. Such multi-compressor systems allow an HVAC system to operate over a larger capacity than HVAC systems utilizing a single compressor. Frequently, however, multi-compressor systems are impacted by disproportionate fluid distribution between the compressors. Such disproportionate fluid distribution results in inadequate lubrication, loss of performance, and a reduction of useful life of the individual compressors in the multi-compressor system. Many present designs utilize mechanical devices, such as flow restrictors, to regulate fluid flow to each compressor. However, these mechanical devices are subject to wear and increased expense due to maintenance.